1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods of accessing information stored in a database management system (DBMS) , and in particular to a computer-implemented user interface providing a natural language translation of DBMS queries.
2. Description of Related Art
Large-scale integrated database management systems provide an efficient, consistent, and secure means for storing and retrieving vast amounts of data. This ability to manage massive amounts of information is a virtual necessity in business today.
Relational Database Management Systems (RDBMS) software using Structured Query Language (SQL) interfaces are well known in the art. The SQL interface has evolved into a standard language for RDBMS software and has been adopted as such by both the American National Standards Institute (ANSI) and the International Standards Organization (ISO).
In RDBMS software, all data is externally structured into tables. The SQL interface allows users to formulate relational operations on the tables either interactively, in batch files, or embedded in host languages such as C, COBOL, etc. Operators are provided in SQL that allow the user to manipulate the data, wherein each operator operates on either one or two tables and produces a new table as a result. The power of SQL lies on its ability to link information from multiple tables or views together to perform complex sets of procedures with a single statement.
Unfortunately, while powerful, the SQL interface can be difficult to use, especially for laypersons with little or no experience with databases or computers. This problem limits the application of RDBMS technology to provide business information, often to those who need it the most. Potential RDBMS users often fail to avail themselves to the benefits of RDBMS technology because they are either intimidated by or reluctant to learn new technology. Even if they are willing to learn, expensive and lengthy training may be required before these potential users achieve a basic functional capability. SQL's idiosyncrasies also have other negative consequences. For example, both novice and experienced SQL users often formulate improper SQL commands, and obtain search results which fail to disclose critical data or require the DBMS to search through more data than is required, lengthening the search, and placing unnecessary demands on DBMS processing.